A Typical Setup
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: Hiyori promised that she would help Izumi no matter what. Izumi made a joke that it was a scenario from a manga. That joke though was becoming a reality. IzumixHiyori
1. Chapter 1

**Kyonko: Boss, you do know you have like the A Lucky Star spinoffs you have working right?**

**Shut up. I don't need you to remind me.**

**Kyonko: And then there's the Fraternal Twins of Haruhi Suzumiya.**

**You do know the all girl yuri SOS Brigade is still close to being finished right? You know what I can do.**

**Kyonko: I hate you.**

**Love you too! Anyway yeah… I don't seem to understand why I thought to make a new Lucky Star fic when I haven't finished the spinoffs of A Lucky Star… Well, to be honest, this fic isn't going to be a big deal. I'm not going to focus on it that much, I just wanted to write something cute that's all. Well, that and to show people the one character that has only appeared in the manga!**

**I don't own Lucky Star**

**Chapter 1**

A young girl was walking through the hallway of Ryoo high. She had long black hair and red eyes. She was a second year and a student council member. She was Izumi Wakase, a kind and approachable young girl. But underneath all that, she is an otaku, a fairly normal one in comparison with some of the people she knows. Other than her family, no one else knows about her hobbies, except for one person. That would be the second year, glasses wearing, doujin artist, Hiyori Tamura. It started back during Comiket; Izumi made her way through the stalls and got all of her stuff and bought another doujinshi only to end up buying from Hiyori's store. She said that she would keep it a secret from everyone else but, she had this feeling that she now has blackmail material and it scared her deeply.

Hiyori on the other hand, was just trying to think of a good story line she could use for a next doujinshi. Sure, constantly using Yutaka and Minami helps but there's a limit to how many times she can keep it up. Patricia would help on occasion but it was never the kind she hoped for. Kou on her part would end up giving ideas that would soon be used for her own work. One of the things she made sure of was to not ask from Tsukasa again. She understands her good intentions but so much of it was so mundane, she just couldn't. Fortunately, she was in college but they do end up meeting every now and again so, she had to find some other way to avoid talking about having Tsukasa's idea for a doujin script.

Today was like any other, Izumi being a good student while Hiyori is trying to think of some story that would work. They kept this up until school finally ended. Izumi had packed her bag and was going to leave the classroom but she soon noticed the bespectacled girl. Her worries returned once again. She doesn't really know what to say about Hiyori other than she seemed like a nice sort of girl. But she had to make sure somehow.

"Something the matter Tamura-san?" Izumi asked the girl as she came up to her.

"Oh, hey Inchou." Hiyori greeted her. "I just can't get any idea for a new doujin at all."

"It's hard work being a doujin artist huh?"

"Yeah but it must be harder for you being a student council member."

"Y-yeah…" Izumi gave a weak laugh. "Can I actually talk to you privately?"

"Um, ok sure." Hiyori got up from her chair.

Izumi took hold of her and dragged her towards the girls' toilet. The bespectacled girl had no idea was going on. Was it something she did or did it had something to do with Hiyori using two 'certain' people for her doujins? Or was it possible that this is a confession? Now the last part just seemed almost impossible besides, who would want to fall in love with her?

Hiyori was leaning against the wall of the stall in the bathroom, waiting for Izumi to see what she wanted her for. The student council president looked through each stall and finally gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, no one is here." Izumi smiled.

"Ok…" Hiyori said. "So, what did you need me for?"

"Huh? Oh, right. I wanted to ask if you told anyone about me."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that!"

"No I don't."

"I mean about me being an otaku!"

Hiyori thought about it for a little when she said that but she soon remembered.

"Oh right that! I actually forgot about it."

Izumi froze in place. Hiyori actually forgot about it and here she is reminding her about it. She felt like a real idiot doing it.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone about it." Hiyori quickly reassured her.

"Really?"

"Yes." Hiyori gave a reassuring smile.

"Thank goodness…" Izumi sighed with relief again.

"It's not a problem. But, why are you so closed about it?"

"You see, I'm actually scared about what people would say about me you know? I mean, with the news full about what otakus ended up doing like the really sick stuff. And here I am a member of the student council who happens to be an otaku…"

"But not every otaku is like that. I know a number of them that's relatively normal. I'm an otaku too and I'm ok."

"I guess but I'm just scared about it that's all."

"I think you're worrying too much Inchou. Listen, if anyone says otherwise, then I'll put them in their place! I may not look like it but I can definitely help you!"

Izumi looked at her. She saw some form of determination in Hiyori's face. It wasn't much but it was a face that she was willing to trust. A smile came to her face knowing that the girl was willing to help her in some way.

"Thanks Tamura-san." Izumi smiled.

"You're welcome." Hiyori answered. "Now, let's get going."

"Ok. You know, this is almost like a manga scenario doesn't it?" Izumi wondered. "The student council member is an otaku and someone from the class finds out. Then she would keep an eye on the person just so he doesn't tell only for them to fall in love huh?"

"It does…" Hiyori soon had her mind running on overdrive thinking about it.

_The scene plays with Hiyori and Izumi on the school roof, enjoying their lunch together. There was no one else there, only them, as if it was reserved. Izumi, being the perfect person that she is, she cooked the lunches so that they can share together. The bespectacled young girl happily shared it with her, enjoying each bite she took._

"_This is really good Inchou." Hiyori said._

"_I'm glad you liked it." Izumi smiled back at her with a small blush. "I made it only for you."_

_Hiyori blushed herself hearing it. She turned to the girl in front of her, looking at her in a different light. There was something about her she never saw before. It was just so entrancing, looking at the cute face of her Inchou. Those red eyes were drawing her in; those lips were just ready to be taking._

_Izumi looked back at the girl. All she wanted was her. She crawled up to Hiyori slowly, aiming for her lips._

"_Tamura-san…" Izumi whispered at she got closer._

"_Inchou…" Hiyori said, filling in the gap._

"AAAHHH!" Hiyori screamed. "WHAT AM I THINKING? I DON'T EVEN SWING THAT WAY!"

"Tamura-san, what's wrong?" Izumi quickly got up to her, worried about what just happened.

The day eventually ended and everyone all headed back home. Izumi finally returned home, lying down on her bed. She looks at the ceiling recollecting everything that had happened today. She was relieved that Hiyori was going to keep it a secret but she also had a small smile on her face. She was possibly the first friend who actually knows about her being a geek and accepting her as well. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be around her every now and then.

"Izumi." Her brother called knocking on her door. "Dinner's ready."

"Ok." Izumi answered and got up from her bed.

Izumi walked to her bed room door until she soon turned to her bookshelf full of mangas and doujinshis. She noticed the doujinshi she bought from Hiyori's stall from last Comiket. She didn't really get a chance to read it. Now that she was on good terms with the doujinshi artist, she figured she may learn more about her if she reads it. For now, dinner sounds like a good thing to start with.

Hiyori was working on her doujin from this afternoon but it just wasn't coming together. What bothered her most was what happened today with Izumi. Now that she thinks about it, it did sound as if she was making what seemed like a confession. The scene she pictured was also playing in her head. She can't seem to stop thinking about it, every part just seemed like a typical romance story which does work for most mangas but why is she feeling weird about it? There was no way it can to be that. But that scene that played just seemed like it was.

"No, no, no!" Hiyori shouted at herself. "I am not like that! There's no way that I'm like that! Am I?"

Hiyori was beginning to question herself. There was a chance that she was like that. It was only worse when she started coming up with ideas of scenarios that would fit in that category. It was also becoming perfect for her new idea for a new doujinshi. When that came to mind, she was just about ready to bash her head in just so that she doesn't reach to certain conclusions. The sounds of her bedroom door were knocked which brought her back to reality.

"Hey Hiyori, its dinner." Her brother called.

"Oh, Ok." Hiyori answered.

Hiyori placed the pencil down and sighed a little. Hopefully the dinner she's about to eat would be calm her nerves down, even by a tiny bit. As she left, she had failed to notice that she unconsciously drew a picture of herself and Izumi happily together under a tree.

**Now some of you are probably thinking, who is Izumi Wakase? Well then, Izumi go ahead.**

**Izumi: Um… Hi, I'm Izumi Wakase. I joined the cast in Vol.7 of the manga. I'm also the class president and I'm in the same class with Tamura-san, Martin-san, Kobayakawa-san and Iwasaki-san.**

**She's also a closet otaku.**

**Izumi: Don't tell them that!**

**Hiyori: You know she doesn't want people to find out!**

**People are going to find out in Vol.7 anyway so what's the point? I could make it worse and talk about Vol.8.**

**Izumi and Hiyori: Don't!**

**Kyonko: You're horrible sometimes you know that?**

**Yes, yes. Anyway, no, I didn't have Patty added to this because I went with the route where it was only Hiyori who found out. Patty found out as well when she was helping Hiyori in the manga. I figured let's just stick to Hiyori. Start a new pairing!**

**Hiyori and Izumi just turned beet red.**

**Aww, you two are so cute! I'll see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, since I felt like it, here's another chapter to this not so serious fic of mine.**

**I don't own Lucky Star**

**Chapter 2**

It was Friday, a pretty standard Friday which ended just as standard. Nothing special really seemed to have happened. Most of the students would have headed home while others have gone off to their club. Though for Hiyori, who is in a club, was still in a slump. It wasn't because she was lazy or that she was in a writer's block or anything. Her mind was just preoccupied with the scene that was playing ever since she wanted to help Izumi, well that and the drawing that she found out she drew a while back. It bothered her, it bother her that she possibly have feelings for her. There isn't much of a doubt that she cares for her but the question was what sort of definition of care does is she looking for?

"Tamura-san, is something the matter?" A girl with short brown hair and glasses asked her seeing her dozing off.

"Oh Miku-san." Hiyori turned to her. "It's nothing."

"You sure about that?" A long green haired girl with twin pigtails and bangs hiding her eyes asked her. "You're dozing off more than usual."

"It's nothing, really Yama-san. I'm fine."

"Well you better be." A short light blonde hair and tanned skin said as she was drawing up a new chapter for her manga. "I want to see what you got for your next manga after all."

"That's sort of harsh Kou-chan-sempai."

"Oh don't worry about her." Miku rested her arm on her head. "She's just sore about not having to get a chance to go against that girl with the long blue hair in a long time."

"I've practiced so hard… She still hasn't showed up…" Kou whimpered a little.

"Ah." Hiyori only gave a weak smile. "How about this, I'm meeting up with her this weekend, how about you join me?"

Kou looked up at her now as if she was her savior. Hiyori was somewhat regretting it but if it will help her take her mind off Izumi for a while then she will do it.

Speaking of Izumi, she was looking for Hiyori seeing that she wanted to give Hiyori some feedback on the doujin she read. She liked how she did the story and all, though there are one or two details she wanted to ask because it was bothering her. She looked about the hallways of the many clubrooms and soon she found the one she was looking for, the Manga research club.

She was a little nervous about this because this is her first time actually coming to a place like this. Will she be judged by the people behind the door? Is it possible that Hiyori told on her? She was moving from nervous to scared as she was turning pale but she can't back down now. All she had to do is just be her student council side of her, that's all she has to do. With that in mind she took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door.

The door swung open and the person standing there was Tamaki.

"Oh Inchou." The green-haired girl greeted her. "Is there something you need?"

"Um… I'm looking for Tamura-san." Izumi said. "There is something I want to discuss with her about privately."

"Ok." Tamaki turned around. "Tamura-san, Inchou is looking for you."

Izumi looked over Tamaki's shoulder and saw Hiyori getting up and coming to them. The auburn hair girl finally reached them. The green-haired girl soon returned to her place in the clubroom and left the two by themselves. Hiyori was a little nervous seeing as she didn't want to talk with Izumi yet since she is having conflict with her feelings about her. But she doesn't want to leave her hanging.

The two were now standing in the hallway and away from the clubroom since they needed to keep Izumi's secret hidden from others.

"What's wrong Inchou?" Hiyori asked without thinking only to notice her looking really white. "Inchou, you're really pale."

"A-am I?" Izumi stuttered and was slowly blushing from embarrassment. "Sorry, I guess I was so scared that I just lost a lot of blood."

"You got no reason to worry about." Hiyori said trying to comfort her. "No one here knows about it."

"I guess you're right." Izumi giggled finally calming down. "Anyway, I felt like I wanted to talk to you about the doujinshi I bought from you back in Comiket. I read the entire thing and I like it a lot."

"R-Really?" Hiyori smiled in embarrassment. She may have gotten praised for her work before but this was different.

"I do, it's really good but there's something that was bothering me the entire time I was reading it. The two characters looked an awful a lot like Iwasaki-san and Kobayakawa-san."

Once the glasses-wearing girl heard those names, she froze in place. This was not good. No one really knows that she was using her friends, except for Patricia, for her doujinshis. What was worse, the plots she uses when using them are not exactly something that a child should learn.

"I-It probably is just you're i-imagination." Hiyori stuttered.

"I don't think so. They look very much like Iwasaki-san and Kobayakawa-san."

"U-um… W-well… you see…" She couldn't come up with any excuse that would work.

"Tamura-san, are you actually using them for your doujinshi?"

It didn't take long for Hiyori to finally snap. She placed her hands on her shoulders and was basically crying waterfalls.

"I'm sorry!" Hiyori basically shouted. "I didn't mean to! But they just seem to work for this plot that came to mind back then so I started using them without their consent! Please don't tell them that!"

Izumi was amazed how she could immediately admit that she was using her friends for doujinshis and plots. She should actually lecture her for doing such things without permission but she was sort of taken by how Hiyori looked right now. She was sort of cute when she's was like this.

_D-Did I just call her cute?_

Izumi was trying to collect all her thoughts because it just sort of came out of nowhere. Her face turned red a little because she had never said that about a person, let alone a girl before except when it was clothes shopping. She looked at Hiyori again and saw her with her eyes closed, shaking in fear of the worse thing possible yet it made her seem really meek and timid. She really didn't have any other words for her except she is cute.

Izumi cleared her throat as she needed to get her mind off how cute Hiyori is. "I-It's ok Tamura-san. I won't tell them anything about that."

"R-really?" Hiyori asked.

"Hey, you promised to keep my secret, so I'll keep yours."

Hiyori sighed with relief. She sort of giggled when she mentioned keeping secrets from others. They both now have secrets of each other they can't tell anyone.

"I guess." Hiyori said and smiled. "Funny how we know each other's secret now."

"It is sort of funny." Izumi giggled herself. "Though, I'm not that surprised. I mean, it's natural for an artist to find all sorts of inspiration from people and things right?"

"That's true though, I thought that you would be mad at me or something."

"As a student council member, I would lecture you since there are ethics to this. As a friend, I say go for it but try not to be completely nuts on it." Izumi did blush when she thought about another thing. "But, I didn't think you were into that sort of stuff."

Hiyori went completely red when she said that. She somehow made a misunderstanding all because of her doujinshi. She didn't want people to see her as 'that' sort of pervert.

"W-Wait! Y-You got it wrong! I just draw that for the story! I mean, yeah I like yuri but that doesn't mean that I'm one of those!"

Izumi somehow found the switch to get Hiyori really defensive about. Of course she didn't mean to but it was really unnecessary for her to explain herself, though she got to see her cute side again. She quickly shook her head to get such thoughts out and made her way to stop the glasses wearing from going on about how she isn't some weirdo.

The clubs finally came to an end and Hiyori left her club without any incident and was heading for the shoe locker. Her mind was somewhat at ease thanks to Izumi helping her cheer up a little but it somehow found a new way to bother her. It had to do with the secrets that the two have on each other. The mere thought about secrets brought about a new scene to play in her head.

_Izumi called for Hiyori to come meet her in the student council room. This is the first time for her since she never really gone there nor has there ever been a reason for her to ever go there. Yet, Izumi is asking her to come to the room. She wondered why but she did so anyway. It was most likely nothing to worry about._

_Hiyori finally reached the room and knocked on the door. _

"_Come in." Izumi answered._

_Hiyori opened the door and closed it behind her. Izumi was standing in the middle of the room with all her student council glory. Hiyori was actually was stunned to see her stand like that. She looks so strong, dignified, calm and astonishing. She was the most respected person that she has ever known with eyes that was piercing through her. Every time she sees her, her heart paces, her face blushes, her breathing increases and her legs weakens. But now she was in the same room alone with her. Her anxiety rose thinking about what she wanted._

"_Please sit down Tamura-san." Izumi said pointed at the chair in front of her._

_Hiyori sat down and soon asked her. "U-um, can you tell me why I'm here?"_

"_I called you here because I was able to find some interesting material under your name." Izumi walked up with one of Hiyori's doujinshis._

_Hiyori was panicking. That was one of the doujinshis where she used her two friends, Yutaka and Minami, for one of her yuri plots. She knows it well as it was one of her best selling work including with her amazing attention to detail when she made it. That doujinshi is now in the hands of the most respected person of the school._

"_Does this belong to you?" Izumi asked._

"_Y-Yes." Hiyori answered in fear._

"_Did you make it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Care to explain who these characters are?" Izumi showed her one of her more explicit content of the doujin._

"_T-They're Y-Y-Yutaka K-Kobayakawa and M-Minami I-Iwasaki." Hiyori stuttered, looking away from her._

"_And can you also explain what they are doing in this book?"_

"_I-I can't do that."_

"_Fair enough. It's not something you can describe in words. Instead you describe it by drawing it."_

_Hiyori could feel herself sweating in fear of what could happen to her._

"_I'm assuming you never asked them permission to allow you to use them like this."_

"_N-No I haven't."_

"_There are ethics to this and that it can endanger them should anyone recognize them." Izumi placed the doujinshi down on the table and stood firmly in front of her. "I am going to let this slide as you would promise to never do this again as I will find more of your work in case you use them again."_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_And the other thing you must do is tell them what you've been doing."_

_Hiyori looked at her, panicking. "P-Please don't make me do that! They would hate me for it! I don't want them to see me as a freak please!"_

_Izumi stared at her with those strong eyes. Hiyori was hoping she would agree but she can't tell. She couldn't read the student council member at all._

"_Ok, I won't have you do that." Izumi said and soon sat down on the table and lowered herself down to Hiyori's face, causing her to blush. "I'll keep your little secret from them but from now on, you belong to me, understood?"_

_Hiyori didn't understand what she was saying until she felt Izumi's hand touch her face, caressing it ever so slowly. She then pulled her face towards hers, slowly closing the gap between their lips. They were moving closer and closer._

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Hiyori grabbed her head and scratched it furiously. "I'M NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Tamura-san, what's wrong?" A voice called out, causing Hiyori to finally stop. It was Izumi, looking very worried for her friend.

"I-Inchou…" Hiyori said.

"Tamura-san, you were just screaming like that. Did something happen?"

"I-It's nothing for you to worry about." Hiyori gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, if you say so." Izumi said, still worried. "Actually, I was wondering if you're free this weekend. I want to get this manga but I don't know anyone who knows I go for this stuff let alone anyone who wants to come with me."

Hiyori thought about it and soon remembered the one thing that could worry her.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to meet up with a friend as well as have my sempai finally get a chance to duel with her."

"O-Oh… Is that so?" Izumi said, feeling a little sad about it.

"Actually, why don't you come along?" Izumi turned to her wondering why she was suggesting such an idea. "Don't worry, she's in college now and I'm sure that Kou-chan-sempai would just assume that you were just dragged along. Of course you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, we don't want people to find out after all."

Izumi wasn't too sure if this was a good idea since Hiyori's sempai is still part of the school. Then again, she was able to hide her secret from her other friends. Maybe she can pull it off. All she has to do is just wear her usual mask to avoid anyone assuming that she is an otaku. Besides, she will at least get to know Hiyori even better this way.

"Actually, I think I will join you." Izumi said.

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yeah. It sounds like fun really."

The two smiled at each other since they agreed about it. They soon went off to their own paths to head home.

Izumi was wondering back to why she agreed to hang out with Hiyori this weekend when she was going to meet with others which could lead to them finding out her secret. The answer was because she wanted to know more about Hiyori. She doesn't know why she has the need to know more about the doujinshi artist, she just does. Whatever the case may be, she let it off since it was probably nothing.

Hiyori was walking down the road, wondering why Izumi agreed herself. She proposed on hanging out with her during the weekend when there are other people with them. She doesn't want to lose her friendship should something go wrong due to secrets being exposed. Why would she take such a risk? She just doesn't know but it did bring a little smile on her face since she said yes. She was suddenly feeling rather light knowing that she was going to hang out with Izumi.

**Before I go into anything else, let's get some introductions taken care of. First is short, brown-haired girl with glasses!**

**Miku: I'm Miku Busushima. I'm a member of the manga research club just like Tamura-san. I made my first appearance in Vol.7 but I became a full member in Vol.8.**

**Next is green-haired twin pigtailed girl with bangs so far down her face, you can't see her eyes!**

**Tamaki: that's a really long intro for me. I'm Tamaki Yamabe. Just like Miku-chan, I'm also a member of the manga research club. I also made my first appearance in Vol.7 and became a full member by Vol.8.**

**And since people probably don't know this one. Girl with short blonde hair with tanned skin, please introduce yourself!**

**Kou: Thanks! I'm Kou Yasaka who has been part of the cast since Vol.4. I'm the head of the manga research club who is never lost in what is the new trend in the world of otakus! I also appeared in the PS2 game Lucky Star: Ryoo Gakuen Otosai which was also ported on the PSP.**

**I think that's should be all. So yeah, they're not OCs. They are actual characters from the mangas.**

**Kou: They would know if they bought the mangas.**

**Yeah well some people don't do that. Well, I'll say this now. I don't know if I can keep Miku and Tamaki in character because they are the newest of the new. I do know that Tamaki seems like the playful kind while Miku seems calmer.**

**Anyway, I had fun with this chapter. That's all I can say. I'll be back eventually with another chapter.**

**Kou: Yeah, sure you will.**

**Tamaki: I really hope you do make another chapter.**

**Miku: Just don't rush it is all I'll say.**

… **Maybe I should just stick to doing these outros alone.**


End file.
